Spontaneously hypertensive rats treated with cumulative doses of 18 mg/kg of epirubicin developed severe cardiomyopathy and severe nephropathy. Pretreatment with ICRF-187 resulted in marked reduction in the severity of the cardiomyopathy and in moderate reduction in the severity of the nephropathy. These results were similar to those previously obtained with respect to the toxic effects produced by doxorubicin in hypertensive rats.